Infatuation
by butterfly1415
Summary: Oliver find himself in love with a handsome Huffepuff. CedricxOliver


**Disclaimer: No.**

**A/N: Since my last CedricxOliver didn't have much action, I decided to write another one. Enjoy.**

* * *

Oliver couldn't keep from glancing over at the Hufflepuff table. He could feel the looks the other Gryffindors were giving him, but he knew that they thought he was just planning some quidditch plot against the Hufflepuffs. Only Katie and Alicia shared grins and looks over the table.

Oliver sighed and angrily forced the spoon down into his cereal. With a short glance at the Hufflepuff table, he closed his eyes and placed the spoon in between his lips. He chewed on it automatically, and wondered if it had always tasted like nothing.

The red haired Gryffindor captain wondered if it had always been like this. Him liking blokes, that is. He shouldn't fall in love with a guy. And especially not a Huffelpuff Quidditch captain. It was just…wrong. He should have fallen in love with a pretty Gryffindor girl, whom he could marry, have kids with and who could support him in his Quidditch career.

A few days later Oliver had enough. He was sick and tired of walking around like a lovesick fool. It was not something he should do. So he asked one of the younger Gryffindor girls about Cedric's schedule, knowing that half of the school had a crush on the handsome Hufflepuff. Oliver grimaced at the thought of him being one of them.

After last period, Charms, Oliver waited for Cedric to show up. He did, surrounded by eight laughing Hufflepuffs, boys and girls. Oliver shut his eyes for a second, gathering his courage, before breaking away from the wall he had been leaning against, and towards the Hufflepuffs. As he neared, the laughter faded, and they all turned to look at him, now that he wasn't hidden behind the door. One of the girls elbowed one of the other girls, and shared a look with her.

Cedric turned around as well, his light brown hair falling into his grey-green eyes. Oliver avoided looking at him, and focused on a point somewhere to the left, knowing he wouldn't be able to speak if he looked him directly in the eyes. Oliver ran a hand through his hair, feeling awkward as he had eight pairs of eyes focused on him. Oliver cleared his throat, and forced himself to speak.

"Diggory, can I talk to you for a moment?" he looked anywhere but the boy, and there was bit of silence before Cedric answered, his voice warm and friendly, but surprised.

"Sure" Oliver cast a glance on the boy before inclining his head further down the hall, making sure the other would follow him before walking away.

Oliver heard steps behind him, but didn't look back. He was afraid he was going to chicken out if he did. Instead he kept walking, his feet somehow managing to keep moving even though his brain was swimming with thoughts.

Oliver stopped once they were around the corner. He looked at his feet, and saw another pair approach. They were clad in the usual Hogwarts uniform shoes, but Oliver thought they looked good on him anyway. Was he really that infatuated with the boy that he thought that even his feet looked good in those awful shoes?

"So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Cedric asked, and Oliver glanced at his face. He wore a neutral expression, but Oliver stared at his lips. 'Screw it', Oliver thought and moved forward. He might as well show his feelings with actions instead of words, he had never been too good with those.

Oliver pressed his lips against Cedric's, and moved them against the Hufflepuff's. Cedric's lips were warm and not bitten like his own. Oliver took a step back, his eyes immediately on the floor again.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again" Oliver mumbled, and stepped back, ready to run for it, his hand running through his hair. But his wrist was gripped, and before Oliver could do anything but gasp, Cedric's lips were on his again.

They moved against each other, while their tongues danced. Cedric broke away.

"Don't be so scared of falling in love with a Hufflepuff, Oliver" he smiled.


End file.
